Valentine's Dance
by Red Lightning Bolt
Summary: Amy is sad. Her boyfriend, Evan, cheated on her just days before the Valentine's dance. Lost and heartbroken, will she ever find a date to the dance? Will her heart ever heal? And will she fall in love again?Amian.
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Dance**

_Chapter 1: Exchange Student_

A sobbing redhead could could be found on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. Her best friend, Melissa Andrew, tried to comfort the girl. Her boyfriend had cheated her just hours before.

"It's okay, Ames. Guy's a jerk anyway. I'm sure you'll find someone better."

Amy Cahill quieted her sniffles as she sat up to face her friend, a depressed expression on her face.

"But...I-I think I l-love him."

Melissa clicked her tongue. "Some boyfriend he turned out to be. Cheats on a girl when she realizes she loves him. Next thing you'll know, he's gay." She commented.

"Melissa!" Amy scolded. "J-just because he ch-cheated on me doesn't give you the right to badmouth him!"

"Actually, it does."

The redhead sighed. Her brunette friend could be really annoying sometimes.

"Cheer up!" Melissa smiled encouragingly, her crystal blue eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you'll find a date to the dance!"

A certain green-eyed Cahill groaned. "You just had to remind me! I completely forgot!" She exclaimed before falling back on her pillow face-first in frustration.

**_~This is an awesome line. It's what you people call a line break.~_**

"Everyone settle down! And girls, stop talking!" Mr. Oliver shouted. Mr. Oliver was Amy's English teacher and he was about to make an announcement.

"I assume you have all heard about the exchange student program the school set up?"

A couple of lazy nods headed his way, along with some "Yeah's" and yawns.

"Well, a school has brought us a student from England who will stay with us for a week. I expect all of you be on your best behavior."

"Hey, Amy!" Her friend Melissa whispered in the middle of Mr. Oliver's speech. "I heard the exchange student was like, a really really hot guy. Maybe you can ask him out for the dance?"

"Everyone, please welcome-"

"You!" Amy snarled suddenly, standing up and surprising the class.

Because entering the door was none other than the gorgeous, amber-eyed, english teen known as Ian Kabra.

He smirked.

"Hello, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's Dance**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Confrontation With a Cheater And Some Amian Moments_

* * *

Mr. Oliver looked stunned as Ian and Amy started to converse.

"W-what are you doing here, cobra?" Amy narrowed her eyes. Just sight of him could make her skin crawl but could make her heart beat a little faster.

"Am I not allowed to go to school?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Just not m-mine!" The girl crossed her arms defiantly.

"Ah, you will never lose your stutter will you?"

"S-shut up cobra!" She flushed in embarrassment. "Why are you here, I-Ian? I thought public schools were 'for peasants only'."

"Well, they are. But you're not really a peasant anymore."

"Oh, so just because-

"Look," Mr. Oliver interrupted. "I may not know what's going on here, but I suggest you take your seats. And Ms. Cahill, since you know Mr. Kabra so well, why don't you give him a tour around the school?" He looked at her pointedly as if daring her to challenge him.

Scowling, she closed her mouth in anger. Stupid cobra. First, break her heart. Then, try to kill her. Now? Get her in trouble have her show him around the school.

Ian just casually sat down next to her with a smug grin on his face as she began to silently fume in rage. How could he not care about-oh wait. This is Ian we're talking about. Of course he doesn't care.

"Now, class, please open your books to page 126, the Life of Benjamin Franklin."

Amy almost choked with laughter. Benjamin Franklin? Really? Taking a small peek, she could see an amused smile on Ian's lips. He was clearly thinking the same thing.

"-and so-Mr. Kabra, put away that phone! If I see it again, detention for you."

Maybe the lesson wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**~Line Break Line Break This is a Line Break~**

The final bell of the day rang, signifying that school was over. Amy breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally free from the amber gaze of Ian Cobra-sorry, Kabra. The jerk had the audacity to pick all the same classes as her. As if spending a whole lunch break showing him around wasn't bad enough.

The girl walked out of her classroom, other students dashing by. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she checked for any messages.

_1 Message, Fr: Dan Cahill_

Texting in the middle of class. What a dweeb.

She clicked the open button. im bord. any news?

The redhead sighed. It was just like her brother to do something like that. He probably had his phone confiscated. Again.

With her eyes still glued to the screen, she never noticed that someone had been blocking the doorway until the last moment. When she bumped into him.

She looked up surprised. It was the last person she expected to see.

"Evan."

**~Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down~**

A familiar grin smiled at her. "Hey, Amy. Are we still on for Friday? You haven't responded to any of my texts."

Amy was frozen. The incident with Ian in Korea flashed through her mind. And after so many betrayals, she didn't know what to think.

"Get out of my way," She said coldly.

The grin on his face slowly faded. "Amy? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, there is. You."

Evan looked at her incredulously. "Me? What did I do? And whatever it is, it wasn't my fault!"

The jade eyed girl arched an eyebrow. "So it wasn't your fault when you kissed Sierra last week?"

"No!" He responded a little too fast. "I mean- she- it was her fault! She threw herself onto me!"

Sierra Richards, Captain of the Cheerleading Squad and Queen Bee of the school. Also a huge bully who's a spoiled brat. Way more spoiled than the cobras too.

"And you didn't bother stopping her? Don't deny it, I saw you." Amy could feel her eyes watering. Here was another person she trusted, and here he was, denying her accusations when she knew it was true. They _both_ knew it was true. The image were seared in her mind. Two teens, making out behind the school. It made her sick.

Evan looked defeated, his expression mirroring a puppy she that just kicked. "Look, Ames. I'm sorry, okay? Can we-"

"Don't you sorry me!" She shouted. "We what? Try again? In your dreams. And I'm sorry I had to date a cheater like you!"

She stormed out of the room, ignoring Evan's miserable face, and just ran. The tears were flowing freely now, like that of a waterfall. The empty hallways blurred past her until she reached outside, bumping into another person on the stairs.

"Are you okay, love?" A concerned voice said as hands steadied her.

The redhead blinked some tears away to see Ian's worried face looking at her. Another wave of tears and sobs came as she buried her face in his chest. Ian slowly wrapped his arms around her as he tried to comfort her.

"It's okay...shhhhh, stop crying, love...it'll be alright."

Her dark red hair was under his nose. Her hair smells good, he decided. But now was not the time to think that.

Amy's sobs quieted as she fell asleep breathing in his scent. Feeling her fall limp in his arms, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to a limo waiting in front of school. But he never noticed the figure watching them silently as they got into the car.

"Take us to the mansion." Ian whispered to the driver.

**~Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around~**

Dan woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Groaning, he lazily got up from the couch.

"I'm coming! Sheesh!" He yelled as the door was knocked on again.

He was tired and grumpy and wanted to sleep. And now someone is disturbing it.

Rubbing the sleep out of of his eyes, he flung open the front door.

"C-c-cobra!" He yelped, jumping back at the sight of Ian.

But then he noticed who he was carrying. "Hey! What did you do to my sister!" He demanded, but Ian calmly walked past him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! What am I, chopped liver?"

Finally responding, Ian hissed, "No, you're an idiot! Now shut up before she wakes up!"

Sulking, Dan walked back to the couch. "Her room's upstairs, three doors to the right."

"Thank you."

That was the last thing Dan heard before going to the land of where ninjas ruled the world.

**~Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile~**

Ian opened the door. The lilac walls clashed nicely with the white furniture. A queen sized bed with white bedsheets stood next to the window. Across the bed was a study table with a lavender swivel chair tucked in it. Shelves stood nearby with books neatly placed in them.

The whole place screamed 'Amy!', he thought as he set said girl onto her bed, tucking her in. It seemed fitting for a girl like her. As he turned to leave, an iron grip held his wrist.

"Don't go." Amy whimpered as her eyes fluttered.

"Never." He whispered staring into her brilliant jade colored orbs. Laying down nest to her, he couldn't resist not wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his nose into her rose scented hair as sleep claimed him...

* * *

**So how was it? Is it okay? And I just couldn't resist adding the Amian scenes...But can anyone guess the song I used as line breaks?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentine's Dance**

* * *

_Chapter 3: What did I do? Pt1_

* * *

Amber eyes opened to jade eyes and the blushing face of Amy Cahill. Their faces were centimeters apart and Ian's arms were still tightly enveloped over her waist.

Ian gave her a sleepy smirk. "Do you, by any chance remember how we got here?" He teased her, twirling a strand of her red hair.

Still blushing as red as a tomato, she stuttered a "S-shut up." before slapping his hand.

Amy's door slammed open with a loud bang, revealing Dan and their au pair, Nellie Gomez, with Dan looking as if he just kicked the door, ninja-style.

Dan's face twisted in disgust. "Ewwww! Do you guys know how gross you look? Yuck!" He yelled, running out of the room.

Nellie grimaced as she took off her earphones. "Look, I may not mind the kissy faces, but ugh! Tone down the lovey-dovey please!" She said before walking out.

Nellie's face poked through the door again. "Oh, and get dressed. School's in 10." She added before leaving as she wailed some lyrics of an unknown song.

Amy's eyes widened as her au pair left. She fell off of the bed shrieking. Ian stared at her weirdly.

"Why the shrieking? I think you busted my eardrums."

"10 minutes...till school...starts." She said, taking deep breaths between the words.

The Lucian quirked his eyebrow. "So?"

"I don't want to be late!"

"But we could be fashionably late," Ian reasoned. "Or we could stay here in that position we woke up in."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Get out of my room. I'm changing."

"Would you like me to do it for you?" Ian asked innocently before being whacked on the head.

"OWWWWW!"

**~It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do~**

Amy Cahill dashed into English class with Ian Kabra at her heels, although in a slower pace. Her English teacher looked at her for an explanation.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Oliver!" The redhead cried, panting.

"Yes," Ian waltzed into the room. "And I'm sorry for not being sorry."

Melissa, who sat nearby, snickered. "Amy, your cousin's funny."

Christine Stevenson, Sierra's lackey and fellow cheerleader gasped. "They're cousins? But they're, like, totally different from each other! Like, what's up with that?"

"We're distantly related," Ian and Amy chorused.

"Would you mind explaining why you're late?" Mr. Oliver folded his arms.

Amy took a deep breath. "Okay. It started out like this,"

**~Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you~**

**KYAAAAAAAAA! So sorry I had to cut it short! I got caught up with school and I had to do this stupid 100 word essay in French which is due tomorrow, then I had Math homework and you get the point. I promise I'll update as soon as I come home from school to make it up to you guys! And congrats to the people who got the answer 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift! Can you guess this one?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine's Dance**

* * *

_Chapter 3: What did I do? Pt2_

* * *

***\/*Flashback*\/***

"Ian! Hurry up!"

Amy pounded on his bathroom door.

"Just a minute! Stop banging before you break down the door!"

The Madrigal girl scoffed. A minute? More like 10 hours.

"You have exactly 30 seconds before I start counting." She announced. There was no reply.

"One..."

Silence.

"Two..."

No sounds.

A redhead's foot started tapping impatiently.

"Three..."

Still nothing.

At that moment, Amy started channeling Irina Spasky, her left eye twitching like mad.

"...Five..."

Having enough, Amy took a deep breath before kicking down the door, only for the door to swing open at the same time...

...And her foot hitting Ian in a place where the sun doesn't shine. Said guy fell to the ground moaning in pain.

"O-oh my god!" Amy yelled, kneeling over where Ian was lying. "I'm s-so sorry!"

"It hurts...so much..." Ian muttered.

"Um, I'll make it up to you! I swear!" She said frantically.

"Just...help me up..."

The jade eyed girl blushed as she held out a hand. But while was helping him up, her sleeve was pulled back, revealing her watch and the time. As she peered at the watch, she dropped Ian to the ground in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Amy cried for the second time that day.

"Ugh..." Ian groaned as his back ached.

"We only have a minute or two left!" She continued, ignoring the British cobra.

Grabbing the Lucian, she dashed out of the room dragging the boy with her.

"Nooooo!" He wailed. "You're ruining my clothes!"

**~Come on, come on, jump a little higher~**

The front door of the mansion burst open with two teens rushing out of it. Well, one teen. The other was being dragged along.

"Can't we just skip?" A certain cobra complained.

"No!" The redhead snapped. "In case you forgot, we have a test today!"

"And quit your whining!" She added.

"But I'm not whining, I'm complaining." He pointed out.

"Shut up."

Scanning the area, Amy almost whooped in joy. They were in luck! No traffic and Ian's Lamborghini was parked next to his limousine, which was right in front of them!

"Come on!" The girl encouraged, "I'll drive!"

They were soon speeding down the highway with Amy Cahill driving like a lunatic in a car chase. Literally.

"Turn left!" Ian shouted. "No, right!"

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" The Madrigal girl shrieked angrily, looking at him.

"Stop!" The usually calm boy looked terrified. "Stop!"

"Huh?" Her attention turned back to the road. And screamed as loud as she can.

Because they were heading towards a ramp with a huge truck coming at their side.

**~Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter~**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The teens screamed. They were still heading toward the ramp. Suddenly, Ian grabbed the wheel.

"Move!" He commanded. "Let me drive!"

"Are you insane?" A hyperventilating Amy screeched.

The two struggled for the wheel, causing the car to swerve and making other cars crash. But thankfully, the drivers were unharmed.

During their struggle, the amber eyed boy accidentally jabbed Amy in the ribs. And instinctively, she pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal. The car zoomed faster and they shot up into the air faster than a cannonball.

The Lucian and the Madrigal hugged tight as they screamed louder than they ever had in their lives. The car flipped over once, and they had never been more thankful they wore seat belts.

What cushioned their fall were the hedges Ian said were 'ugly' the other day before. And those hedges happened to be right in front of the school.

As if on cue, all the bells in Attleboro High school rang, signifying the start of class.

"Well, wasn't that an adventure?" Ian sneered sarcastically.

***\/*Flashback End*\/***

"-and that's what happened."

"At least my car's alright. Oh wait, it isn't. Because you COMPLETELY TRASHED IT." Ian sneered sarcastically.

Amy politely asked the teacher. "May I borrow your paper weight?"

"What're you-OWWW! What did I do?" A whiny teen, well, whined.

**~Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love.~**

**Hey! I hope this chapter makes you laugh. This is my favorite one so far! The song from chapter 2 was 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars. The song I did for this chapter was a request. A guest out there asked what kind of French essay I had to write. It was a summary of a legend/mythology. And don't worry! I already finished. Thank you for your support! And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Valentine's Dance**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dodge the ball!

* * *

Amy quietly took down notes as people goofed around. Some people were chattering, some were texting, others were sleeping. No one ever took Math class seriously. Their teacher was young, most likely still fresh out of college.

Her name was Danica Jane, and she told them to call her Ms. Jay. If she and Nellie ever met, those two would most likely be besties for life. Danica had platinum blonde hair in a pixie cut with blue and red highlights jutting out everywhere. She had blue eyes with green flecks in them and would wear concert tees and skinny jeans. In other words, she looked like some punk rocker chick.

Ms. Jay would frequently give them free periods, since they finish the work so fast.

The only reason people actually passed Math was that Ms. Jay would find ways to make the hardest equations simpler than 1+1.

A yellow crumpled sticky note hit the back of Amy's head. Opening it curiously, she found a drawing of a trashed car. Ian's car, to be precise. She turned around, crumpling it and aiming it on the Kabra's desk. But instead, it hit his left eye.

"Ah! My eye!" He cried, clutching it tightly. Students who saw it stifled their laughter.

He glared at her with his right eye. "Why do you keep hitting me today? What is it, torture Ian day?"

Amy cringed. "S-sorry." She stuttered. "I d-didn't mean to hurt you."

The British Lucian rolled his, well, eye. And it looked rather strange.

~Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?~

Ian found himself walking next to Amy as class ended.

"What class do we have next?" He asked her.

The shy girl gave him a furtive look. "Uh...Gym. And we have to wear the uniform."

The school shook as if an earthquake decided to attack at a specific place.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" A shrill, high-pitched scream sounded.

~My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can~

10 girls and 10 boys stood inside the gym as they faced their teacher, Coach Henry.

He was a buff brunet with a beard and a permanent scowl on his face. His nose was crooked and beady black eyes stared at the teens.

"Alright kids, today we're gonna have lots of fun." He grinned evilly. "We're playing Dodgeball."

Some jocks and bullies cheered. They now had another opportunity to pommel the unpopulars. The guys started gathering in groups while the majority of the girls were checking their nails or chatting in boredom.

"And it'll be boys vs. girls."

That shook them up. The girls complained about how their nails would be ruined and the guys became slightly hesitant.

Coach Henry took this as a sign to continue. "And the leaders will be-"

Derek Jorgensen, the quarterback and boyfriend of Sierra, grinned. Sierra just looked at the coach expectantly.

"-Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra."

Sierra looked horrified. "You mean we have to, like, do what she says? There is like, no way I would follow that-that peasant willingly!" She spat out.

Amy interjected. "Actually, our family's rich. We're millionaires."

People looked shocked at the revelation. "And you owe me the newest Lamborghini model made." Ian proclaimed.

The redhead's face reddened. "It was an accident!" She protested.

"So it was an accident that you went over the speed limit, got us in a car chase, and have my beautiful car flip over and get trashed?"

If it was possible, the jade green eyed girl's face turned redder.

"Okay, you can settle this either by chatting like ninnies or we can play dodgeball. Teams, got to positions!" The Coach yelled.

**~I say I'm done but then you pull me back~**

The fight was long and hard and it eventually ended up with Amy and Ian left. The two of them have been trained by their branches, so it was fairly obvious they would be.

As a tie breaker, Coach Henry decided to have a little fun. The two Cahills would have to dodge all balls thrown at them by the coach himself. And unfortunately, their coach was a Tomas.

"Ready?" The two teens nodded. "Go!"

Amy moved with grace and was fast, her feet barely touching the floor. Ian slithered about like a snake, minus the hissing. The students watched in awe as the two dodged with amazing reflexes.

When the amber eyed boy was close enough, he tripped Amy, which led to her being hit in the gut by a ball. "Boys win!" The coach boomed.

The redhead gave the smirking cobra an evil eye before he felt a bone crushing pain on his leg.

"Gah! Not again!"

**~I swear you're giving me a heartattack, troublemaker~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Valentine's Dance**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Friends and a Crush?_

* * *

A certain redhead sighed as her phone began to buzz. Just when she was about to take a bite out of her sandwich, too. _1 new text message_, the screen read. Amy's eyes widened. The message was from Evan.

She didn't know whether she should open it, or to just leave it. She'd been avoiding him ever since the confrontation at the front of school, wanting to find a way to apologize. She felt guilty for overreacting, and hurting him when he did nothing but be a great boyfriend. She didn't even know if it was even his fault! So she she opened it.

_Meet me by the field. -Ev_

Amy knew why he chose that place. It was where they would usually meet after school to walk together. Nostalgia hit her as she was reminded of the times they shared, before this mess happened.

Biting her lips in anticipation, she decided to go. The jade eyed girl narrowed her eyes in determination. It was time to stop being a coward and settle this matter once and for all.

**~So let me be, and I'll set you free~**

Evan played with the hems of his shirt nervously. There was a huge chance that the redhead would ignore the message. She'd been avoiding him since the incident a couple days ago.

He sighed. How did all come to this? He wondered. He wished he could just hit a rewind button and start all over again. He'd noticed how Amy would spend more and more time with the exchange student, Ian Kabra. What irked him more was that the two were family friends and had a history together. Evan sighed again.

"Maybe she would be happier with him than with me," He murmured to himself. "And as long as she's happy, I won't interfere."

**~I am in misery~**

Amy took a deep breath as she walked towards her destination. Hands trembling, she thought,'What if I can't do this? What if something bad happens? What if-?' The girl shook her head out of her train of thoughts. Am I always so pessimistic? She wondered.

Her eyes soon spotted the boy. I hope I don't mess up, she prayed.

**~There ain't nobody who can comfort me~**

"Evan?" She called out.

The boy's head snapped towards her, smiling in relief. "You came!" He said breathlessly.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I came."

An awkward silence befell the two.

"I-I'm sorry Evan," Amy suddenly said, her voice cracking. "I'm really sorry for overreacting back there. This all my fault." She said miserably.

"No, Amy, It's not. It's mine." Evan said gently.

Amy shook her head vigorously. "It is! Maybe if I hadn't been so angry this would never have happened! It wasn't your fault at all!"

"But it was!" He blurted out. "We chatting about our tutoring session and I accidentally called her cute. She got this weird look on her face and she kissed me. And I actually let her! I'm the worst boyfriend ever!" Evan kicked the ground in frustration, his eyes tearing up a little.

"Oh." Amy was silent for a while. "Evan, It's okay. I-I forgive you." She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

A large smile spread across Evan's face and his misty eyes turned clear again. "Thank you," he told her sincerely, pulling her close for a hug.

But for some reason, it just didn't feel the same. Her heart used to pound loud in her ears whenever he touched her and she would feel joy at the mention of his name. But that feeling was fading, slowly fading until it would disappear completely.

The boy let go and fiddled with his fingers. "Do you think we could be friends again?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "I'll do anything to gain your trust again."

A faint smile touched Amy's lips. "Of course."

**~Why won't you answer me?~**

Ian Kabra cursed in his head as he sat near the garbage can. That should be him there, standing next to Amy and hugging her-

The boy froze. Did he actually just think that? Ian shook his head. There was no way that would've happened.

The Lucian had followed Amy earlier and had been eavesdropping ever since.

Ian thought about their conversation. The boy had cheated on her? His loss. Didn't he know he dumped the most beautifu- The amber eyed boy face-palmed. This country was messing with his head, he thought.

He then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, this stench is horrible." He muttered under his breath.

The cobra turned back to the area where the meeting was being held.

**~The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah~**

"So, see you tomorrow?" Evan asked, a tint of hopefulness in his voice.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

The two walked away waving at each other. Coincidentally, the jade eyed girl passed by Ian's hiding spot. Not watching where she was going, she slipped on some juice spilled clumsily on the ground. Ian reacted fast, catching her at the right moment.

The two soon found themselves in an awkward position. Ian was holding Amy by the waist, their eyes staring into each other.

"Uh, hi." Ian laughed nervously.

**Hey guys! I'm super duper sorry I didn't update yesterday and the day before and the day before! When I was about to update, part of the chapter accidentally got deleted and I fell asleep before I could type it all over again. And the day before yesterday, I had homework and was busy reading Book 10: Into the Gauntlet. Then yesterday I fell asleep again. And I'm really sorry about last chapter's lame dodgeball fight. It was sort of rushed. Somone asked what the bone crushing pain on Ian's leg was. Amy kicked him in the shin again, ouch. Thank you for reading, and goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentine's Dance**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Reasons Why_

* * *

Amy stared into the breathtaking depths of Ian Kabra's gorgeous amber eyes.

"Uh, hi." He laughed nervously, clearly worried that she would hurt him. Again.

"So you were spying on me," she mused in an '_I knew it_' tone. "How very Lucian of you."

The boy gave her his infamous smirk.

"It's who I am, Ames."

She quickly pushed down the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and hoped her face wasn't as red as she felt it was.

"That's even worse than 'love'," the redhead muttered.

"But doesn't your brother and that Evan kid call you that?"

Amy rolled her eyes and retorted. "It worse when you say it and Evan's the same age as you, idiot."

Ian gasped mockingly, putting a hand to his chest. "Wow, that really hurts. It hurts right here, you know." He said, pointing at where his heart would be.

"And that's where you'll find a poisoned dart if you don't shut up." She snapped making Ian wince.

"Um, Amy?"

"What?"

"Can I let go now?"

She blushed, realizing they've stayed in the same position for a while now. "Y-yes, you can."

Amy hated how just being in the vicinity of the Kabra boy turned her tongue to lead. Just when she thought she just got rid of her stutter too!

She stood up straight, brushing invisible dust off her clothes. "Now let's go," She said, grabbing his arm. "I really don't want to be late for class again because of you."

The Lucian sighed. Will the dragging ever end? He thought as the jade eyed redhead dragged him back to the school.

**~Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling~**

People were starting to set up decorations. A flurry of red, pink and white could be seen everywhere. Hearts of every size dotted the walls and ceiling. Ian could only imagine how the gym would look like at the dance. But he could also imagine how the coach would feel with all the 'girly' colors scattered around his gym.

Heading to his locker, he just stared at it in disgust. The thing was practically bursting with Valentine cards, asking him to take whoever to the dance.

The Valentine's Dance, he remarked thoughtfully to himself. It's more of a nuisance, really.

The past few days, when he had first arrived, girls threw themselves at him and started flirting non-stop.

"I'm starting to regret agreeing to Natalie's plan," he muttered, opening his locker and watching frilly pink cards shower the ground.

The only reason he actually had to do this stupid exchange program was because of that infuriating demon called his sister.

Natalie bribed the principal of their prestigious private school to have him do it. Said she was getting sick of 'his mopey attitude over that Cahill girl' and forced to go and do whatever. But he had a vague suspicion that it was just an excuse to have him leave the house and steal all his credit cards for shopping.

He was starting to think his sister sent him here on this particular month on purpose.

Ian grimaced at the sight of an open card that was filled with sloppy lipstick marks and drool.

"You like her, don't you?" A knowing voice sounded behind him.

Turning around, he saw Amy's freaky best friend, Melissa.

"What?" He asked her. "Who are you talking about?"

"Amy," she replied in a strange voice. "You like her." She repeated.

Ian quirked an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I do?"

"It's blatantly obvious, so just tell her already!" She rolled her eyes. And things soon got weird as Melissa spoke her next sentence.

"And because," she paused. "Melissa knows all..." She said ominously, backing away and disappearing as a group passed by.

Ian blinked. "Weirdo," he muttered as he turned back to the mess that was pouring out of his locker.

**~And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly~**

Ian walked to the mansion with his hands in his pockets. A blushing tomato named Amy walked next to him, several books clutched to her chest.

Probably still remembering the incident earlier, he smirked. He just loved the effect he had on girls, but Amy's reactions appealed to him more. He liked the way she would seem flustered around him. The way she would stammer around him, but would speak normally around others.

Before the clue hunt, the redhead was shy and meek, more of a mouse than human.

Now, she's more confident; more sure of herself. She wasn't afraid to stand up to others anymore. But she was- no, _is_ still Amy Cahill. The adorable, stuttering bookworm who liked staying in libraries all day.

Ian sighed. Look at me, he thought. A Kabra liking a peasant. Maybe even falling in love with one. If Isabel had been here, she would most likely have Amy killed some in some way, just to put him in place.

All his life, he was taught that feelings were a weakness; something he should never bother with and just ignore. But he could feel things he couldn't explain.

At the mere presence of the girl, he could feel the loud thumping of his heart, the churning and fluttering in his stomach, the warm feeling spreading over him.

And, Ian decided, he liked it.

The boy had been told that Kabras always got what they want. And he wanted the girl who had him captivated by a single glance, to be his and his alone.

Amy Cahill.

While Ian was busy thinking, Amy had her own train of thoughts.

The main one was fairly obvious. Ian Kabra.

Ian, the confusing enigma of her life. The boy who toyed with her feelings in South Korea. The boy who had left her to die in a cave. But also the boy who had helped make her who she was today. And she was thankful for that.

She could still remember what she did only a few days before, jumping into said boy's arms after a breakup with Evan. Maybe it was because he was a familiar face. Or that she couldn't stand being betrayed again. But it could also be the feelings she had locked up long ago finally resurfacing.

When they touched, be it a mere brush of skin, electricity passed and shivers crawled down her spine.

She had once felt this feeling before, when she was with Evan, only it had been very light. But with Ian...

It was simply amazing. Amy wondered if that was what it's like to be in love.

The feeling was multiplied by a million. It felt so...so tantalizing, that she just wanted to keep touching him. Like to hold his warm hand forever.

The Madrigal girl blushed heavily at the thought.

"We're here," the Kabra said quietly, shaking her out of her reverie.

Grace's Mansion towered before her, her annoying brother waving his hand frantically in the air as he stood at the front door.

**~Can't you feel my heart beat fast?~**

"Amy!" Dan yelled as he ran towards the two teens.

"What is it?" I cried. "Did something happen?"

"Yes!" He nodded his head vigorously. "Something very bad has happened!"

Then he paused.

Finally, he said, "All the junk food has been thrown away!"

Disbelief was etched into their faces. Ian pinched the bridge of his nose while Amy face-palmed.

"Idiot." A certain Lucian muttered.

The two proceeded inside the house, completely ignoring the younger boy.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Dan shouted as he crossed his arms. "This is serious!"

Their only response was a sigh.

**~I want this to last~**

Amy dumped her bag at the door of her room. She kicked off her shoes before jumping on her bed and lying down eagle-spread as she closed her eyes while sleep tried to claim her.

A loud buzzing noise emanated from her vibrating phone. The redhead groaned before opening her bright, jade green eyes.

_1 new text message_, it blinked. She sighed. And yet again, I am interrupted by a text, she thought, feeling frustrated. Amy opened it, raising an eyebrow.

_Me recontrer dans le jardins. ~I.K._

It was in French. She only knew a handful of people who could speak it. After the clue hunt, Nellie started giving her lessons on different languages. She could remember asking Nellie to teach her French sometime near the beginning of the hunt. And the initials were a dead give away.

The girl sighed. "I guess a look wouldn't hurt," she said to herself.

**~I need you by my side~**

Ian calmly waited in the garden, sitting on a bench. He was sure that she would come.

The amber eyed boy's watchful eyes scanned the area before landing on the figure of a girl named Amy, which made his heart skip several beats.

Even with her disheveled appearance, the girl never failed to take his breath away.

"H-hi Ian," she said wearily, silently cursing her stutter.

Nervous questions popped into his head. What if she said no? What if something would happen? What if- the Lucian mentally grimaced. He'd been spending too much time with her.

All nerves he had vanished and confidence returned. It was now or never.

"Amy," Ian started to ask.

* * *

**Me recontrer dans le jardins - Meet me in the garden**

**I'm sorry for the long delay. There was something wrong with the internet. And when it finally started working, the iPad I was using to update was with my dad and I was left with my iPod, which hasn't been updated for years and the chapter was written on the iPad. So I had absolutely no way to update until today. And I am happy to announce that this story is nearing its end. I don't know how many more chapters it'll take till it's done, but this story ****should**** be done by 8/3/13. As for why it will take that long is that I have an exam coming up, so I needed to study. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Valentine's Dance**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Would You?_

* * *

"Amy," Ian started to ask...

...Only to be interrupted by a yell and a loud explosion.

They turned towards the house to see Dan dangling from the roof by a single rope and broken glass with a mysterious purple liquid sizzling the grass.

The teens dismissed it without a thought. This kind of thing was normal when you lived with Dan Cahill.

Ian tried again. And he was, once again, interrupted. This time, by a splat and white goo dripping down his hair.

Amy stifled her giggles. Fate seemed to be against him today.

The amber eyed boy sighed before trying to say what he wanted to. This time, he was stopped by Nellie, who was chasing Dan all over the place with a frying pan.

"Get back here, you little twit!" She screamed, before thrusting the pan at Amy's brother.

But it missed by inches, slamming into Ian's face instead, and making him fall over.

Silence overtook them before the Madrigals busted out laughing, falling to the ground with a thud and practically recreating the meaning of ROFL.

"S'not funny," the Lucian slurred, holding his head in pain. It didn't help that there was a large welt on his forehead along with bird poo going down the side of his head.

Their laughter was only renewed. The boy grumbled but there was a small smile on his face. He must have looked really funny.

Suddenly, Nellie stopped laughing. And slowly turned to Dan, an evil glint in her eyes.

It didn't take a genius to know what happened next. The shouts soon faded away with a Nellie dragging an unconscious Dan.

Amy stared at Ian. Standing up, she grabbed his hand and dragged him in a direction opposite to the house.

"Come one," she said. "We'd better get you cleaned up."

"But we aren't going to the house," he pointed out.

"No," she agreed. "We're going to the fountain."

**~But how do you expect me?~**

Two 15 year old teens stumbled out of the bushes with twigs and leaves in their hair.

"So, why are we here again?"

Amy answered. "It's closer, quieter, and has a beautiful scenery. And I could always dump you in that fountain." She pointed to a large, marble stone fountain embroidered with intricate designs and a Cupid statue above it.

"So there's really no need to go inside," she finished.

"But why come here of all places?" Ian asked curiously.

The jade eyed girl quieted down. "Grace, Dan, and I used to have picnics together. We once had one here." She said softly.

Ian sobered. "Oh."

"Do you like it here?" She asked him.

"Yes, and I rather like not being in the middle of any mess your nincompoop of a brother created."

The girl giggled. The boy smiled at her. He liked making her laugh.

"Sooo..." He trailed off.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

He pointed at his hair.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead ignored him and walked over to the fountain.

Staring at the water, she said absentmindedly, "It looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Ian said, looking at her directly.

The jade eyed Madrigal beckoned him over, still staring at the crystal-like water.

She then pointed to it. "What?" He leaned close to it, trying to see what she was pointing at. Only to be pushed in with a splash.

Shaking the water out of his hair, he shouted at her, "What was that for?"

"Nothing," she said, a smile threatening to make its way on her face. "You wanted your hair cleaned, so why not take a bath instead?"

Suddenly, the Lucian's eyes turned mischievous. Amy never realized how close she stood near him.

With a quick lunge, he grabbed the girl, dragging her down with him. It all ended in a full out splash war.

Reverberating laughs echoed the garden. The two were soon gasping for breaths when they stopped.

Once again, they were in an awkward position. Sometime during the fight, they fell down and were lying sideways on the statue on the fountain. And they were only centimeters from each others lips.

Amy suddenly wondered what it felt like to kiss him. All she had to do was lean in a little closer.

Ian spoke, his breath tickling her skin. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

And the girl could feel herself nodding as she got entranced by his hopeful, dazzling amber eyes.

**~To live alone with just me?~**

A pair of amber eyes looked through binoculars, looking at a certain group of two. She smirked. "Everything is going perfectly."

Turning around, she faced a familiar figure. "I suppose I have to pay you now." She sniffed disdainfully.

Dan's face grinned at her. "That would be a truckload of candy."

She rolled her eyes before pointing out the door where his 'precious' candy awaited him. Dan greedily broke into a run, whooping in joy.

Then, he slowly backtracked in front of the girl.

"Thanks," he smiled, pecking her cheek before running out again.

Natalie Kabra blushed as she watched his retreating form.

**~Cause my world revolves around you~**

In another place, Sierra Richards was plotting. Plotting for revenge. How dare that Amy brat embarrass her! By announcing she was actually rich, people started noticing her more often than Sierra liked.

The blonde loved her attention. She hated other people who had it. Her friends started complaining why she wasn't 'rich' like 'perfect' little Amy.

That led to a decision. She would get her back, she promised herself, grinning evilly. And revenge would be sweet.

**~It's so hard for me to breathe~**

**I would've had this posted sooner, but my brother was being a pain. That, and I had to edit the splash scene so many times until I was satisfied. I hope you guys like it. And only one chapter to go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I won't be posting any chapters anytime soon. Just continue reading this and try to understand my reasons.**

**This morning, my family and I went out to have lunch. We visited the the zoo and saw animals. We arrived home in a happy mood, but wanting to rest. Then my dad walked to our backyard to check up on our cat. You know what he found? Our cat's dead body. He was lying down sideways with ants crawling all over. His usually pink nose was black. His eyes were shut tight. There was absolutely no sign of life at all. All of this just happened ten minutes ago. My dad's now off to bury him.**

**Now try to put yourselves in my shoes for a moment. The cute little furball you loved playing with is gone. The cuddly friend who you slept with at night is dead. And just this morning, he was alive and healthy. Playful and meowing. All that. Gone forever. I'm crying as I write this now.**

**Please bear with me. I promise I'll finish this story. Just not anytime soon. I'm sorry.**

_**R. I. P.**_

_**My beloved cat and considered little brother, Zach. **_

_**A cute male Persian cat with white fluffy fur and blue eyes.**_

_**He still had long life ahead of him. A happy life. Now, this cat will **_

_**never breathe again. He will never see or taste again. Goodbye Zach. **_

_**I hope you'll find a happier life in a cat heaven.**_


End file.
